


Sparks

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Female Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: You and Roxy are paired up as lab partners and find proof that one of your professors is taking bribes for grades.





	1. Part 1

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

You turned at the sound of someone’s voice, then immediately wished you hadn’t. Roxanne Morton was only your lab partner because you were both out sick when they’d been assigned. The two of you were now stuck catching up on the labs you’d missed, and you’d taken the opportunity to get some of it done during your lunch break. You just hadn’t expected anyone else to walk in.

“What? I’m just getting some of it done now,” you said, turning back to the Bunsen burner you’d been working with.

“We’re supposed to be doing it together, Y/N!” she replied as she stormed over. “You could’ve at least texted me!”

“Not if I don’t have your damn number!” you snapped. She didn’t reply; she instead grabbed a set of the instructions you were using before getting to work. After a few moments of silence with tension so thick you could’ve cut it with a knife, you let out a sigh.

“Sorry, I’m just…really stressed about this class. I know it’s not your fault, but I really want to do well so I can stop worrying so much,” you said.

She put down the samples she’d selected. “I get it, trust me. But it’ll be easier for both of us if we work together, you know.”

“I know…. I just can’t stand Professor Arthur! You’d think he’d give us some leeway - it’s not like we asked to be sick on the first week of school!”

“God, I know! I was complaining to my friend Eggsy about it and he said that his homeroom teacher, Mr. Hart, thinks that Arthur’s getting paid off by some of the parents to give their students grades that they don’t deserve,” she said - the two of you had gotten into a rhythm of working and were actually making good progress on this lab from what you’d done by yourself. It was much easier with someone else helping, you had to admit.

“You’re joking.”

“I wish! You know Charlie Hesketh?”

“He sits in front of me, I think.”

“He’s a complete and utter douchebag,” she said. “Doesn’t give a shit about school and is practically always hungover, yet he’s pulling all As. There’s no way his parents aren’t paying off the school.”

You scoffed. “Somehow I’m not surprised. Too bad we can’t find proof.”

“I’m willing to try if you are,” she replied, and when you looked at her, she continued: “I’m just saying, I’m sure Professor Merlin would let us use the computer lab without asking too many questions…”

You grinned. “Roxanne Morton, you are brilliant.”

“Thanks, but it’s Roxy.”

“Alright, Roxy.” You took out your phone and handed it to her. “Let’s start by exchanging numbers, and then we can talk about our plans of revenge.”

She smirked at you as she created a new contact and put her number in. “You’re devious, Y/N. I like that.” 

You put your number into her phone next, and then wrote up a quick summary for your lab report while you talked about ways to potentially get Charlie Hesketh caught by security. When you were done, she grabbed your arm and dragged you off to introduce you to Eggsy, who immediately took note of how well you two got along. While you two discussed your plans some more, he had another brewing.


	2. Part 2

_4 months later_

It was the week before winter break started and you and Roxy were finally ready to hatch your scheme. Professor Merlin had let you two use his classroom to do your research, and if he happened to leave a book on how to hack sitting on his desk, who would know? Off the record, he and Mr. Hart were both eager to see Professor Arthur go - he was apparently notoriously difficult to work with, and if it was found out that he was taking bribes from students’ families, his career would be irreparable. Neither you or Roxy felt that bad about what you were doing - Charlie Hesketh was an asshole and the fact that his family was paying off a teacher that you two both despised was a golden situation that you simply had to take advantage of.

With two days to spare before break, you’d sent the information you’d collected over the months to the principal and the head of the school board. Anonymously, of course, in case this somehow backfired on you, but you and Roxy had spent so much time going over the information and the legality of what was going on that you knew that there was no way the Heskeths or Professor Arthur were getting out of this.

You ran into the cafeteria, where you had been meeting up with Eggsy and Roxy since you’d started to hang out with them. You skidded to a stop in front of their table.

“I sent it,” you stated, causing them both to look up. 

“Please tell me you didn’t use your actual email for this,” Eggsy muttered.

You rolled your eyes. “No, I’m an idiot. Of course I made a fake email!”

“Are you two still sure this is a good idea? I’m just sayin’, the Heskeths are powerful.”

“And the bigger they are, the harder they’ll fall. Once the news breaks that they were paying off teachers to give their kids good grades, they’ll be laughingstocks,” Roxy said, pulling you onto the booth next to her and into a side hug.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’ll be happy for this to work out,” Eggsy said. “But is this just because Charlie outed you in middle school ‘cause he was mad that you wouldn’t go on a date with him?”

Roxy simply shrugged, giving her best friend a sly smile. “What do you think?”

~

You were in your first class of the day when it happened. It was English, and you were in the middle of trying to understand what the hell was going on in _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_ when you got a text from your friend Amelia, who was in Professor Arthur’s morning block.

_The principal just showed up?? Asked to see prof in her office immediately, and I saw Charlie Hesketh waiting with the vice principal outside the door????_

You could barely hide your smirk. You quickly forwarded the text to Roxy before replying to Amelia:

_I wonder what he did now_

She replied right away.

_No clue but I’m pretty sure his parents are being brought in for something. Left us w/o a sub and got us out of a test so I don’t really care_

~

When you and Roxy got to Biology, you were greeted by Mr. Hart.

“Sir, what are you doing here?” Roxy asked.

“Well, it seems that Professor Arthur is currently under investigation, so I’ve been asked to look after the class until a long-term substitute can be brought in,” he claimed.

The two of you made your way to your seats as the rest of the class wandered in. You could hear the whispers about what had happened and could only imagine the rumors that had started to swirl.

“Hey-” Roxy’s voice was a whisper, and you leaned in closer to hear her “-so I was thinking we should go out and celebrate, are you free tonight?”

“I think so, have you checked with Eggsy?”

“I, uh… I was hoping…” Her face was pink. “Hoping it could just be the two of us…”

“Like…a date?” you asked.

“Yes?”

You smiled, and saw her visibly relax as you spoke. “I have some plans with my family right after school, but I should be done by 6? Does that work?”

“Yeah, yes, that’s perfect,” she replied, grinning back. “Is there anything you want to do in particular? I was thinking we could go check out the arcade that just opened?”

You took her hand under the desks and intertwined your fingers. “That sounds perfect.”


End file.
